lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Star Wars the Complete Saga II - Rebooted
LEGO Star Wars the Complete Saga II - Rebooted '''is a remake of the classic Complete Saga. The reebot Has dialogues, planets, 12 Chapters for each episode, a hub world, and the biggest character rooster of characters. The characters will be put into categories. Levels: Episode I - The Phantom Menace: Episode II - Attack of the Clones: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith: Episode IV - A New Hope: Episode V - The Empire Strikes Back: Episode VI - Return of the Jedi: Characters: Characters are put into Categories Storyline (80): #'''Qui-Gon Jinn *Capeless *Ghost #'Obi-Wan Kenobi' *Capeless *Jedi Master *Episode III #'Jar Jar Binks' *Episode II #'Queen Amidala' #'Padme Amidala' *'Battle *Episode II *Geonosis *Clawed *Episode III #'Captain Panaka' #'R2-D2' #'Anakin Skywalker' *'Podracer *Pilot *Padawan *Episode III *Dark Side *Burned *Ghost #'Wald' #'Captain Tarpals' #'R4-P17' #'C-3PO' #'Mace Windu' *'Episode III #'Adi Galia' #'Siri Tachi' #'Clone Trooper' #'Yoda' *Ghost #'Chancellor Palpatine' #'Commander Cody' #'Chewbacca' #'Luminara Unduli' #'Tarfful' #'Commander Gree' #'Kit Fisto' #'Saesee Tinin' #'Agen Kolar' #'Princess Leia' *'Prisoner *Hoth *Bespin *Boushh *Slave *Endor *Ewok Village #'Captain Antilles' #'Rebel Friend' #'Luke Skywalker' *'Stormtrooper *Hoth *Pilot *Dagobah *Bespin *Jedi *Endor #'Owen Lars' #'Ben Kenobi' *'Ghost #'Han Solo' *'Stormtrooper *Hoth *Hood *Skiff *Endor #'Wedge Antilles' #'Lando Carlissian' *Palace Guard *Pilot #'Wicket' #'Darth Vader' ' Jedi (10): #'Ki-Adi-Mundi' #'Ayla Secura' #'Plo Koon' #'Eeth Koth' #'Even Piell' #'Yarael Poof' #'Shaak Ti' #'Yaddle' #'Coleman Trebor' #'Barris Offee' 'Clones (9):' #'Clone Trooper Commander' #'Clone Pilot' *Episode III #'Clone Trooper Captain' #'Clone Trooper Sergeant' #'Phase II Clone Trooper' #'Kashyyyk Clone Trooper' #'Kashyyyk Clone Scout' #'212th Clone Trooper' #'BARC Trooper' #'Clone Paratrooper' 'Other (46):' #'Aldar Beedo' #'Gungan Warrior' #'Boss Nass' #'Sebulba' #'Mawhonic' #'Watto' #'Gasgano' #'Tusken Raider' #'Naboo Guard' #'Naboo Pilot' #'Darth Maul' #'Dexter Jetster' #'Ko Sai' #'Lama Su' #'Taun We' #'Geonosian' #'Poggle The Lesser' #'Count Dooku' #'Wookie Warrior' #'Bail Organa' #'Ponda Baba' #'Wuher' #'Dr.Evazan' #'Bith' #'Jawa' #'Lobot' #'Bespin Guard' #'Ugnaught' #'Weequay' #'Max Rebo' #'Ree-Yees' #'Gammorean Guard' #'Bib Fortuna' #'Oola' #'Palace Guard' #'Malakili' #'Skiff Guard' #'Kithaba' #'Ewok' #'Chief Chirpa' #'Paploo' #'Logray' #'Teebo' #'Skyhopper Pilot' #'Ten Nunb' #'Nien Nunb' #'Mon Calamari Officer' #'Admiral Ackbar' 'Trade Federation (10): #'Nute Gunray' #'Lott Dod' #'Viceroy' #'Neomidian' #'Battle Droid' *'Commander *Security *Pilot *Geonosis #'Droideka' #'PK-Droid' #'Gonk Droid' #'TC-14' #'Super Battle Droid' *'Classic 'Droids (21):' #'R2-R7' #'Pit Droid' #'WA-7' #'FA-4' #'Buzz Droid' #'General Grievous' #'Griveous Bodyguard' #'R4-D5' #'R4-P44' #'Medical Droid' #'R2-Q5' #'EV-9D9' #'R5-D4' #'R1-G4' #'R5-P7' #'R5-D8' #'R5-J2' #'RA-7' #'R-3PO' #'K-3PO' #'B'omarr Monk' 'The Republic/Rebells (18):' #'Antidar Williams' #'Maoi Madakor' #'Rebel Trooper' #'Rebel Mechanic' #'Theron Nett' #'Dutch Wander' #'Jek Porkins' #'Biggs Darkliter' #'Dak Ralter' #'Hoth Rebel Trooper' #'General Rieekan' #'Rebel Commando' #'Crix Madine' #'Mon Mothma' #'B-Wing Pilot' #'A-Wing Pilot' #'Grey Squadron Pilot' #'Airen Cracken' 'Imperials (15):' #'Stormtrooper' #'Imperial Crew Member' #'Imperial Trooper' #'Imperial Officer' #'Grand Moff Tarkin' #'Sandtrooper' #'Imperial Spy' #'TIE Pilot' #'Snowtrooper' #'AT-AT Pilot' #'General Veer' #'Admiral Piett' #'AT-ST Pilot' #'Scout Trooper' #'Royal Guard' #'The Emperor' 'Bounty Hunters (8): #'Jango Fett' #'Boba Fett' *Bounty Hunter #'Zam Wessel' #'Greedo' #'Bossk' #'4-LOM' #'IG-88' #'Dengar' #'Jabba the Hutt' Vehicles: Minikits: Planets: There are 96 Gold Bricks in the Storyline and 154 in the Overworld. Naboo-7 Tatooine-8 Coruscant-8 Kamino-7 Geonosis-7 Utapau-7 Kashyyyk-7 Mustafar-7 Death Star-7 Yavin IV-7 Hoth-7 Dagobah-7 Bespin-7 Endor-7 Space-54 'Naboo:' *Theed Palace *Naboo Swamp *Otoh Gunga *Naboo Battlefield 'Tatooine:' *Mos Espa *Tatooine Waistlands *Mos Easley *Lars Homestead *Tusken Camp *Joudland Wests 'Coruscant:' *Jedi Temple *Galactic City 'Kamino:' *Kamino Command Center 'Geonosis:' *Droid Factory *Geonosian Arena *Geonosis Battlefields *Count Dooku's Lair 'Utapau:' *Pau City 'Kashyyyk:' *Wookie Treefort *Kashyyyk Battlefields *Clone Base *Kashyyyk Forrest 'Mustafar:' *Trade Federation Command Center *Mustafar Ruins 'Death Star:' *Docking Bay *Controll Room *Prison *Grabage Compactor *Emperor's Throne Room 'Yavin IV:' *Rebel Base 'Hoth:' *Hoth Battlefields *Echo Base *Wampa's Cave 'Dagobah:' *Dagobah Swamp *Yoda's Hut 'Bespin:' *Cloud City 'Endor:' *Endor Battlefields *Endor Forrest *Imperial Control Building *Docking Platform *Ewok Village 'Space:' *Meteorites Category:Star Wars Category:Video Games Category:Articles Without Images